Learn To Love Again(EXO's Do Kyungsoo One Shot)
by BubbleTea1218
Summary: Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control.


_Learn to Love again _

_Flashback_

"Kyung shi when we grow up be sure that you'll be in my wedding okay?" Jing Min said

"Dehhh I promise I'll be there but you also have to promise that you'll also be in my wedding okay" DO said

"Dehh then it's a promise!" Jing Min said holding up her pinky

"Mhh" DO nodded and pinkie promised to his best friend

_End of flashback_

**D.O.'sPOV**

I still remember that day, the day that we promised each other, I still remember it very clearly Jing Min, and here I am keeping the promise to you, even though it hurts me, to see you in the arms of another man other than me. It hurts me every time you're with him, laughing at his jokes, and being happy with him but it's okay, as long as your happy, I'll be happy, for you, just know that I'm still here, and I'll always be here waiting for you forever and ever.

**Wedding day**

**Nobody's POV**

"Do you Byun Baekhyun take Kim Min Jing to be you lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish in sickness and in health for poorer or for richer till death do you part?"

"I do" Baekhyun said with a smile

"Do you Kim Min Jing take Byun Baekhyun to be you lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish in sickness and in health for poorer or for richer till death do you part?"

"I do with all my heart!" Jing Min said

**After the wedding**

**D.O.'sPOV**

I could not take it anymore, as soon as the ceremony was finished I ran out of the venue to find a quiet place to think. Of all the people in this world of all the man in Korea why did it had to be Baekhyun hyung? Why, why, why, I punched the tree with my fist, all the sadness I have been hiding all this years, I busted it out into the air

"Hyung!" I heard Kia calling me

I quickly got up wipe a my tears away and faced him with a fake smile

"Yes Kai?" I asked

"Hyung you don't have to hide it I know" Kai said

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"Hyung I know that you've liked Jing Min shi since junior high" Kai said

"I don't know what you're talking about Kai" I tried hard not to breakdown in front of my dongsae but it's hard

"Hyung you don't need to pretend anymore I know you like her hyung" Kai said

"Yes Kai but that doesn't change the fact that she choose Baekhyun hyung over me." I said as my eyes became teary

"Hyung tell me one thing do you love her?" Kai asked

"A few thing I know dongsae a few things I know" I replied

Kai looked at me for a few seconds

"Let me change that question did you love her?" Kai asked again

"Yes Kai I did but I know something else though." I said

"What is that hyung" Kai asked

"I love her enough to help her find that someone who will make her the happiest girl I know; I love her enough to help her find her true love. I love her enough to let her go, I love her enough to let her be happy with the person she loves the most, even if it hurts me deep inside." I said as a teardrop escape my eye

'On this very special day in your life, I wish you happiness with your husband, I hope, that whatever happens, you'll be happy no matter what the obstacles are, I hope the both of you may stay strong, and stick together till death do part just like how vowed today. Now it's your husband's turn to take care of you I hope you'll remember all the times that we shared I hope you'll never forget me. Its time for me to let you go now Jing Min, it's time for me to move on with my life as well, I'm thankful that your Peter Pan realized that his Wendy was all he ever needed. But even as I let you go know that my love will always be with you no matter where you are, no matter who you are with my love with always be there, know that you will always have a special place in my heart. You will always be my first love that won't ever change.'

Letting go of someone you love is, the hardest thing anyone can do, saying goodbye to someone you care about is not easy. Nevertheless, as one learns how to let go, then, someday love will find its way back to the broken hearted, one day he will learn to love again but until that day comes he will treasure all the memories they have shared together. And when he finds someone he loves that someone will heal his broken heart. Some may think that person will only a replacement but no, he will learn to love again and when he does she won't be a replacement she will be the person to heal his wounds.

'I will love you forever and ever Jing Min for all eternity'

"Saranghae Min Min"


End file.
